


How to make banana pie

by RagingMuppet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingMuppet/pseuds/RagingMuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A self discovery with jello.<br/>Includes bananas.<br/>Don't like.<br/>Don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to make banana pie

Today Castiel was making pie for Dean.

He always wanted to make Dean happy and he discovered that Dean loves pie.

He started with making the dough.

Sugar, flour, water and baking powder was all he needed for Deans pie.

Cas kneaded the mixture as Dean entered the kitchen.

"Cas what are you doing?"

The angel turned around, dough all over his face.

"Hello Dean-o! I'm doing pie!"

Dean started to run towards the kitchen counter, tearing off his pants while running.

"Can't you do me instead Cascas?"

Castiel pushed Dean on the kitchen counter.

The angel threw away his pants and started to kiss dean. 

"LICK ME DEANY!"

Dean took the pie makers face in his hands and started to lick Castiel face like a pussycat drinking milk.

Cas felt his boxers getting tighter around his crotch as Dean wet and hot licked the dough from Cas nose. 

"Castijello you taste like pie. Do me like pie!! Now!" 

Castiel moved his hands into Deans boxers.

The angel started to knead the hunters big shotgun between his legs.

Dean moaned like he was in incredible pain.

"There needs to be fruit in pie Deanana"Castiel said.

The hunter shouted one word between the moans: "BANANA!"

Cas climbed the kitchen counter and was now standing in front of Deans face.

"BANANA CASSIE BANANA!" Dean shouted again. 

Castiel ripped off his boxers and fed Dean the banana. 

Dean sucked on the celestial fruit like a vampire drinking blood.  
They both came at the same time and Dean drank all the banana juice.

"Cas! No one makes better pies than you!"

"I know Dean-o, I know"

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody likes bananas WINKWINK


End file.
